Confession
by fluffey-chan
Summary: Natsu has feelings he has to confess, but with jobs to finish, rent to help pay, friend drama, and the possibility of seeing Igneel again, he's not sure if he can ever tell her how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok I've never really stuck to a story before, so please bear with me! I won't update everyday, because I have writers block and school, so I'm sorry in advance. I will (hopefully) update once a week. And now, here's the fic.

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OT ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Canna was drinking, Gray was stripping, and Juvia was stalking. But, something was amiss. It was quiet, or at least more quiet than usual. Nastu was sitting at a table, looking off into space. Not fighting just thinking, which was unusual.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy said as she walked up to the table and sat down, "Are you ok?" She was worried for him. He never just sat, unless something was wrong.

"Huh?" He said, looking to Lucy. "Oh I'm fine. Just thinking." He said, looking back to the same point on the wall. 'I'm a coward.' He thought. 'I can't tell her. On the next job. I'll tell her then.'

"You sure you're ok? You never just sit and think." She said, looking over to Happy, who jut gave a shrug. 'Something is up, and I'm not giving up that easily on getting him to spill!' She though.

"Let's take a job Luce!" Natsu said so suddenly she jumped a little. "Your rent is due soon right?" R finished with a smile. 'On this job. I'll tell her in this job.'

A/N: Oooooohhh! Natsu is being mysterious! I'll post more if this later, as soon as I finish the next chapter!

Kisses!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two! YAY! Ok I'll just cut to the chase. You go read my story please.

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN FAIRY TALE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 2

Natsu walked up to the request board, with Lucy and Happy not far behind. After looking for a minuet, he found a job that he thought would be perfect.

"Hey Luce? What about this job?" He said as he held up a request. He thought it was perfect, because it paid 100,000 jewel, which was more than enough for Lucy's rent, with extra so they had some money to spend on anything they needed.

"Sure." Lucy said, after reading over the request. It was a job in Hargion, and it was to find out who or what was causing teenage girls to vanish.

"Awesome!" Natsu said, as he walked over the the bar, where Master Makarov was sitting. "Master, Lucy, Happy, and I are taking this job. That ok?" He asked.

Makarov read over the request, before handing it back to Natsu. "It looks fine m'boy. Just don't completely destroy Hargion this time." Makarov said, thinking back to the huge pile of complaints he had received due to Natsu destroying half of the port town nearly a year ago.

"Alright Gramps! I'll be careful!" Natsu called over his shoulder as he walked back over to where Lucy and Happy were standing.

"So what's the plan?" Lucy asked.

"How about we go home, and pack, then meet at the train station in an hour?" Happy said, which was the first time he had spoken since arriving at the guild that morning.

"Ok." Lucy and Natsu said at the same time.

On the way to Natsu and Happy's house...

"Why were you just sitting at the guild earlier?" Happy asked as they walked home.

"I was thinking." Natsu said, but he didn't say what. 'He already knows.' Natsu thought, 'I told him last night.'

"OOOOOHHHHH! YOURE IN LOOOOOVVVVVVEEEE!" Happy squealed as he flew ahead, as to avoid the wrath of Natsu.

Meanwhile at Lucy's house...

Lucy was all packed. She was already read to leave, seeing as she had packed earlier that day, with the full intent of going on a job.

She looked to her dressed, which had a picture containing her, Happy, and Natsu. 'Whats gotten into you guys?' She silently worried as she got up from her seat and walked to the front door.

A/N: OH MY GOSH! 2 UPDATES IN ONE NIGHT! I'll try to update once more tonight, then again tomorrow.

Kisses!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Due to the love I've been getting from my friends, I'll update a few more times tonight! Love you guys!

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 3

At the train station...

'Ugh.' Natsu thought as he looked at the train that was arriving, the on that was departing for Hargion. 'I feel sick just looking at the damn thing.'

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy said, snapping him out of fantasies if where he didn't have to ride the train, ones where the just walked instead if getting on the train.

"Yeah?" He said, looking at her.

"It's time to get on the train."

"Ok." Was all he could muster. It was hard enough for him to be around her and not feel nervous, but it was even harder for him to even hold a normal conversation with her. Add the prospect of getting in a vehicle, an you had a very nervous Natsu.

They were only on the train for a few minuets before the train started to move. Instantly feeling sick to his stomach, Natsu laid his head down in Lucy's lap. Muttering about how he didn't feel well and how he wanted to get off of the train.

Lucy blushed slightly at Natsu putting his head in her lap, but when she looked to Happy, he was already asleep.

'A nap.' Lucy thought as she leaned her head again the cool glass of the window. 'That sounds nice.' She though as she drifted into sleep for the next hour and a half as the train traveled toward Hargion.

In Hargion later that day...

Lucy an Happy practically had to drag Natsu off of the train, because he was feeling unwell, and trying his hardest bit to puke his lunch right up.

Finally, the got him off the train, sad within a minuet, he was back to his normal self.

Looking around, memories came flooding back to him. Meeting Lucy. Fighting Bora. Running from the army.

"This place brings back memories, doesn't it Luce?" Natsu said, looking around once more.

"Yeah it does." Lucy said, but with different memories form Natsu running around in her head. Buying Plue's key. Being tricked by Bora. Starting her new life as a wizard of Fairy Tail.

"Let's go get some food!" Happy said as he began to walk toward the diner they ate at when they first met.

'Damn it Happy! Lucy and I wer-' shiv thought was cut off when Lucy said, "Yeah, food sounds great!"

"Alright!" Natsu said then, running to the diner, acting like he was hungry, even though he didn't know if he could eat a single bite, due to the butterflies in his stomach.

'Damn it!' He though, 'Pull yourself together! You've eaten with Lucy plenty of times!'

They all sat down, ordered, ate, and talked. By the time they had finished their meal, it was dark out? And they were all beyond tired. They paid for their food, an left the diner, bellies full, and eyes drooping, as they walked to the inn.

A/N: Ok. I was an okay chapter. You saw some flashbacks (kinda) and they arrived in Hargion! I'm gonna update one more time, them I'm done for today, so I'll try to make sure the next chapter isn't a really bad cliff hanger.

Kisses!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok last update of the day! If you have a suggestion of how I can make this a better story, please leave a review!

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 4

At the inn...

They had checked into the inn, an when up to their room. As they walked, they talked a little but not much.

"I'm going straight to bed once we are in the room." Lucy said with a yawn. She had been up since the crack of dawn, so she could get some of her novel written, so she was really, really, tired.

Once they got up to the room, Lucy was a little upset, but didn't show it. There was only one bed. And she wasn't going to sleep in the floor, but at he same time, she wasn't going to make Natsu and Happy sleep on the floor either. "Looks like we're sharing." She said as she set her bag down, took her shoes off, and laid down.

'Shit.' Natsu though as he looked at her. 'I can't sleep with her in the same bed as me! I'll end up not sleeping at all!'

Lucy looked up at Natsu. He was still standing by the door to the room. "Just lay down Natsu." She said as she looked at him. "You need to rest, so get in bed."

Finally, with the efforts of both Lucy and Happy, Natsu was laying down on the bed.

'What's gotten into him?' Lucy thought as she drifted to sleep.

The next morning...

It was morning. Lucy could feel it. She hand to get up, but she couldn't. At some point in the night, Natsu had somehow gotten his arms around her, and held her back to his chest with and iron grip as he slept on.

'That kinda tickles.' Lucy thought as she felt his breath in her shoulder, due to him shifting his head.

With some effort, Lucy turned so she was facing Natsu. Peering into his face, she thought 'He's so cute when he sleeps.' Before deciding she could sleep for a few more minuets.

Later that morning...

Natsu woke up and for a brief moment wondered where he was. The he remembered he was in Hargion on a job with Lucy, who was currently sleeping peacefully in his arms.

'Wait!' He thought 'Why is she in my arms?!'

Lucy began to stir, cracking her eyes open before attempting to sit up, only to be met with the restraint of Natsu's arms.

"Hey." She said, poking Natsu in the chest. "You up?"

"Yeah." He replied, looking down at her face. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." She said, but she wanted to tell him that she had just slept better that she had for a while.

After a few minuets, Nastu, Lucy, and Happy were all awake and dressed, heading out to get breakfast, then to meet he client.

A/N: Ok I'm tired, so I'm done with updates for the night. I'll try to update again tomorrow, but if I don't, then I'm suffering from writers block or in just tired.

Kisses!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok day 2 on writing this fanfic! I haven't had writers block yet! I'm going to try to update as much as I can, but I have band camp, and school starts in 2 weeks, so I'll try my best to update! Now to the story!

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OT ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

At breakfast that morning...

They had arrived at the same diner that they had eaten at the night before, and were ordering their food. Natsu had sat Lucy, and because he was still tired, he rested his head on her shoulder, causing her to blush slightly.

"Natsu...Natsu get up." Lucy said, shaking his shoulder because he had dozed off in the time if took their food to arrive.

"Huh? What?" Natsu said as he opened his eyes and looked around. "Foods here already?" He said as he saw the plates full of food already in the table.

"Yeah." Happy said, "You fell asleep."

They ate and talked before paying for their food and leaving for the home if the client.

At the clients house...

"Do we just have to find and stop whoever or whatever is causing these girls to vanish?" Happy asked as they say down.

They had arrived at the home of their client, Zubaka Leaf, to discuss what the requirements of the job were, and when and where was the most comment place for the girls to disappear from.

"That would be correct." Zubaka said as a grim expression crossed his face. "I would like for you to find and retrieve the girls as soon as possible."

"If course sir." Lucy said, "Where is the most common place for the girls to vanish from?"

"By the port." Zubaka replied, "Usually at dark."

"Ok!" Natsu said, standing up. "Let's go find those girls!"

A/N: ok the name Zubaka Leaf was actually thought up at break today at band camp. I was thinking of names that had appeared early on the anime, when I thought of Bora and Zeku Melon. I merger the two names and got Zuba, but added ka because I thought it would be more memorable. As for leaf, the couches in the band room have leaf designs on then and I was just like 'well, it's a name.' and was done!

Kisses!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok guys! I wan to say thank you to inuyashaskitten56 for leaving a review saying they liked it! I will continue to update as soon as I can and try to not face writers block! I hope you guys like this chapter! And as a sorry for the last one being short, this one will be long!

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 6

At the port...

"So tell me again why I have to sit here all day?" Lucy said in an annoyed tone. She knew that this was where the girls were disappearing from, but why was she the bait?! Why didn't Happy or Natsu dress like a girl and sit all day?

"You are the bait Lucy!" Happy said as he flew around the port, which was oddly empty, seeing as it was not only a weekend, but also fishing season.

"I know that bu-" Lucy tried to say, only to have Natsu clamp his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Look someone's coming!" He said, pointing toward the other side of the port, where a man was walking.

As he came closer, they started to be able to make out his face, and were surprised. For they were looking at the man who had caused them to meet. They were looking at Bora.

He soon noticed Lucy sitting on the bench, reading a copy of Sorcerers' Weekly.

"Hello Miss." He said as he drew closer. "Want to here a song from the famous Gajeel Redfox?"

"No thanks, I know the real Gajeel Redfox." Lucy replied, looking out from behind her magazine. "Are you back to kidnapping girls, Bora?"

"What? Lucy? I didn't expect to see you here!" He said looking nervously around for pink haired boy who ha saved her in their first encounter, and who was with her when she had been part of a play that had gone on a tour.

"Well," she said, "what did you expect? You are kidnaping girls, did you think the official guilds wouldn't be notified?"

"Uhhhh, well there is a good reason behind my actions..." He said nervously, looking around once again.

"I don't want petty excuses, Bora." Lucy said as she looks around the docks for the boat that belonged to Bora. "Natsu, you take care of him," she said pointing to Bora, "and Happy and I will look for the boat!" She finished as she started to run to the docks, Happy flying beside her.

Happy and Lucy looked for the boat, before finding it, a massive yach, which Lucy knew to be filled with sleeping girls. "Let's go Happy!" She said as he grabbed her and flew her onto the deck.

They looked around, and finally found all if the girl who were missing, and flew them all off the deck, and back to the port.

Meanwhile with Natsu and Bora...

"I'm not letting you go easy this time!" Natsu said as he prepared to hold Bora back for running after Lucy and Happy. "You ain't gettin' Luce it any other girls!"

"Who are you to say what I will and will not do?" Bora said, taking a defensive stance. 'Isn't he going to attack?' Bora thought, looking Natsu over.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she ran back over to where he was standing. "We found all of the girls and got them off of the ship! I've already notified the army that we've caught Bora!"

"Nooo!" Bora cried as he tried to run, only to be tackled by Natsu.

"You ain't that easily!" Natsu said as he held Bora down.

The army soon arrived and took Bora away with counts of kidnapping and using illegal magic. All the girls were accounted for, and where on their way home with their families, unaware of what had happened.

Later at the home of Zubaka Leaf...

"I honestly can't thank you enough for bringing my daughter home!" He said, hanging them their pay. "I hope you had safe travels home!"

"It's no problem," Lucy said, "it's what we do!"

They said their goodbyes, then went to the diner once again to eat dinner. They ate and talked, before heading back to the inn for the last night they were in Hargion for that job.

A/N: ok I think this is a good place to stop for now. I'll try to update a few more times tonight!

Kisses!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm going to thank .xxx for leaving a review! There will be more, I promise, so I'll keep writing! I have another story that I'm writing at the moment, and as soon as this one is done, I'll start to add that one. Ibex again, I'm glad you guys like it so far! Now to the fic!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 7

At the inn a few hours later...

Lucy was restless. She had been all night. She wanted to get up and pace, to think, but at the moment she was stuck. Once again, Natsu had somehow gotten his arms around her in his sleep, and wouldn't let go. The only way to free herself would be to wake up Natsu, and she wasn't going to wake him just so she could pace around. Deciding it was a lost cause for he time being, Lucy turned to face Natsu, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning...

Natsu woke up once again with his arms around Lucy. 'Why do I keep doing that?' He thought as he looked down at the sleeping blonde. Glancing at the clock and seeing it was only 7 am, he decided to let Lucy sleep some more. He had to think of a way to tell her. It had to be away from Happy, but he didn't know if Happy would be ok on his own out in the city. Their train didn't leave for almost 6 hours, but they were checking out as soon as they were all up and ready for the day.

'What will I do?' Natsu thought. Telling her on the train was out of the question, and he wouldn't be able to leave Happy behind, even if it was only for a few minuets. 'Some other time I guess...'

Looking back to the clock, Natsu saw it was almost 8. "Luce. Get up Luce." Natsu said as he shook her gently to wake her.

"Morning already?" She asked as she sat up an stretched.

"Yep. We should get up and going so we can check out and go see what's new here before we have to get on the train." Natsu said as he poked Happy. "Time to get up little buddy."

Soon, the tree of them were up and ready for the day, hair combed, teeth brushed, clean clothes on, and everything packed.

Instead of going back to the diner for breakfast, the trio decided that the little café by the magic shop would be a nice place to eat. After all, Lucy wanted to see if they had any silver keys that she didn't have already.

They ate and talked about what they wanted to do in town before the train left, and by the time they paid for their food and left, there was a plan if what they were going to do that day.

A/N: not the most eventful chapter, but I'll try to make the next one better.

Kisses!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: another update for you! I'll try to get to chapter 10 for you guys tonight!

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 8

After they ate, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy made their way to the magic shop next door. It was a small shop, and the only one in town, so it didn't take long for Lucy to locate the keys.

"Look!" She said excitedly as she held the key to Natsu. "It's the key of the little dog!"

"Uhhhhhhh, Luce? Don't you already have Plue?" Natsu said looking he key over. She didn't need a second one, did she?

"Yeah I have Plue. But each one is different! I could get him a buddy to play with!" She said excitedly as she looked at the other keys.

There weren't any more powerful ones to choose from, so he thought that her point was pretty valid, and he didn't want to make her upset. "Alright, let's get that key then!" Natsu said.

They bought the key and looked around the port for a while, before heading back to the café for lunch, then heading to the train station.

'This would have been like a date if Happy wasn't here.' Nastu thought as he ate. He didn't get a chance to tell her, that would have to wait. He wanted it to be on a job, so they were away from the prying ears of their guild mates.

They finished their meal, with Lucy worried about Natsu. 'He didn't say a word all through lunch,' she thought 'maybe he's just nervous about the train ride.'

2 hours later...

They had gotten on the train, and had been on it for a while, and all was going well so far, but something was coming. Natsu could feel it I his bones. Something was coming and it wasn't something he would like. But not in a sense of danger. A sense of distress and fear.

Looking around, he realized that both Happy and Lucy were asleep, but Lucy didn't seem at all peaceful.

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes snapped open and she looked around, as if to make sure that whatever had woken her wasn't real.

"Must've been a dream..." She muttered under her breath.

"You ok?" Natsu asked, while trying not to puke everywhere. 'I need to find a way to stop this motion sickness!' He thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream." Lucy said, looking out the window. She didn't want to talk about it. 'The same dream as last night. It has to be a coincidence. There's no way that would happen.' She though, remembering her dream.

"If you say so..." Natsu said as he tried to make his motion sickness not so bothersome. He suddenly felt fingers in his hair, and looked up to see Lucy stroking his hair while looking out the window. 'This feels nice...' Natsu thought as he drifted to sleep.

A/N: Oooooooo! Lucy has a dream! I won't tell you guys yet! I'll update again as soon as I finish the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: ok here comes chapter 9! You'll find out what Lucy's dream was about!

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 9

A little less than an hour later, the train had stopped in Magolia. Lucy and Happy carried Natsu off the train and to one if the benches in the station.

"Natsu...Natsu we're here, get up." Lucy said, poking him lightly on he face.

"Nnng. Are we still in the train?" He asked, cracking his eyes open and looking around.

"No. We just got off." Happy said.

Looking at the big clock that hung on the far wall, Lucy noticed that it was almost 5pm. "I'm going home." She said as she got up. "I need to pay rent and do laundry and unpack."

"Ok." Natsu said. "I'll see you at eh guild tomorrow."

"Ok! Have a good night you guys!" She called over her shoulder as she began to walk home. There was so much she had to do. She had to pay her rent, clean the house a little, do laundry, unpack, work on her novel a little, and make a contract with her new spirit.

As soon as she was on her street, she stopped at a cute little cottage. Se knocked on the door, hoping that the landlady was home.

"Oh hello Lucy!" The old woman who answered the door said as soon as she saw who it was.

"Hello Miss Blugate! I just got home from a job and came to give you this months' rent!" She said as she handed the old woman the 70,000 jewel she owed for rent.

"Thank you dearie. Would you like to come inside?" Miss Blugate asked.

"No thank you. I have plenty I have to do at home before I go to bed. I'll see you next month ok?" Lucy said as she looked at the old woman, an apologetic look in her eyes. 'Miss Blugate lived alone, so she must get lonely...'

"Alright dearie. I'll see you next month." Miss Blugate said as she turned around and closed the door as she walked back inside.

Back at Lucy's house...

Lucy had just finished her laundry and had it put away, before there was a knock in her door. 'Who could that be at this time of night?' She thought looking to the clock on her bedside table, which read 9:48pm.

Whoever had knocked on the door knocked again, this time louder. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lucy said loud enough that she was sure that whoever was on the other side of the door would hear.

When she opened the door, she saw none other than her team mates. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked as Happy and Natau stepped inside.

"Just checking on you." Natsu said.

"And since when do you use the door?"

"I didn't want to scare you by coming in through the window." He said, looking around. 'She was cleaning the house.' He thought, noticing the mop, bucket, pile of dishes, and the items of her bag on the floor in a half circle, where she had no doubt been sitting only a moment before. "Want some help cleaning?" He asked.

'Huh?' Lucy thought, 'He usually adds to the mess, not helps with it.'

"Sure. You can do the dishes." She said as she sat back down with the contents of her bag. She wanted to read her book, but also had to make a contract. 'Contract it is.' Lucy said as she looked at the key.

Lucy left the living room and went to her bedroom, so she wouldn't be bothered.

"Oh spirit, I summon you to my side! I beckon you through the gate to answer my call! Open! Gate of Canis Minor! Nikora!" Suddenly, a little snowman-looking dog, similar to Plue, crossed through the gate. Except this one was a light shade of green.

"Are you free Mondays?" Lucy asked, cutting straight to the chase. She was tired and she still had to finish getting her house cleaned up.

The Plue-like spirit nodded its head.

"Ok Tuesdays?" Lucy asked.

This time the spirit shook its head.

The process went in until all of he days had been covered. He was free on Mondays, Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays.

"Ok," Lucy said, standing up, "you need a name." She was silent for a minuet, before she suddenly said "I've got it! What about Poppy?"

This earned her a nod.

Lucy sent Poppy back to the spirit world, then went back down to the living room. She picked up all of her belongings that were scattered around the floor and up them where they belonged. Looking to the kitchen when she finished, she saw that Natsu had finished washing and drying all of the dishes and had started to put them away.

"I'm gonna start mopping, so be carful when you walk!" She said as she poured floor cleaning solution in the bucket, before displaying t with some water. She mopped the floor in the kitchen, then put the mop up for the night. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but there was something she had to do first.

Saying goodnight to Happy and Natsu, she went up to her room, and sat at the desk. Pulling out a piece if stationary and a pen, she began to write...

(Lucy's letter)

Dear Mom,

Today I got back from a job in Hargion that I had gone in with Happy and Natsu. We earned enough that I was able to pay rent and still have a little left over (most of which we spent in Hargion). When I got back, I payed rent, came home and did some work around the house. But there is something that has been bothering me. Last night I had a dream, well, it was more like a nightmare. In it Natsu, Happy and I had found Igneel while on a job. After catching up about what had gone on in the past 7 years, we left to finish the job we were on. We were told that a giant monster had been terrorizing the town by night. We waited for night to come, and when it did, we found that it was Igneel that had been terrorizing the town. Suddenly, a beam if pure darkness hit Igneel and killed him. At first I thought it was just my imagination running wild, but I had the exact same dream on the train ride back to Magnolia. Is my imagination acting up? A sick, twisted part of my imagination? Or are the stars trying to tell me something? I'm so confused. I really hope that it's only a dream so I don't have to watch Natsu go through the pain of loosing Igneel.

Your daughter always,

Lucy

Lucy folded and sealed the letter, and out it in the box she kept all of her other letters addressed to mother. After she placed the lid back on the box and placed the box back on the shelf, before finally climbing in bed, only to have the exact same dream again...

A/N: AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! This is the last post of tonight, because I'm tired and want to sleep. I'll post more tomorrow!

Kisses!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ok this chapter won't be as long as the last one, so, sorry about that. Also, my autocorrect is being weird, so there will be some spelling mistakes, or autocorrect will think I was saying something else. Any way, please enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 10

The next morning...

Lucy woke with a start. Once again, she had the dream. Looking around, she saw it was still very early, with her clock reading 5:28am.

"Ugh." She said, falling back into her pillow. "I want to sleep some more."

She tried to fall back asleep, but after laying there for almost half an hour, she decided that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

Getting up, she decided to work on her novel a little bit, seeing as she didn't get a chance to work on it the night before.

After working on the novel, she got up from her desk, and went down to the kitchen to get breakfast.

When she got into the kitchen, however, she wasn't alone.

"Hiya Luce!" Natsu greeted as she walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Lucy asked, debating with herself on wether or not she was going to kick them out.

"We just wanted to come see you Lucy!" Happy said, "Because someone was worried about you." He added under his breath, which earned him a look from Natsu, who quickly checked to make sure Lucy hadn't herd. Luckily, she hadn't.

"What happened to trying not to scare me?" Lucy asked, remembering how they had knocked the night before.

"We didn't want to wake you up." Natsu said. 'She doesn't know that I'm here because I knew she was having bad dreams. She doesn't know I can feel it when that happens to her.'

"Oh well..." Lucy said as she began to pull ingredients out, along with pans. "Since you guys are here I'll make breakfast."

Lucy made pancakes, eggs, and bacon for the herself and Natsu, and got a fish out for Happy.

"Thanks!" Natsu an Happy said as they began to eat.

Lucy only smiled and ate, but in her head, she was trying to make sense if her dream. 'Thats the third time I've had that dream.' She thought, smile fading from her face. 'It has t mean something!'

A/N: sorry for the short update, I'll try to make the next one longer. I'm facing some mild writers block at the moment, so these next few chapters may not be the best of my work. This is the only update of tonight, so I'm sorry about that. And, for those who are wondering, this is pre Tenru arc, so no E.N.D. so I'm sorry f you wanted him to be a part of this fic.

Kisses!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: ok sorry for not updating, and that the last chapter wasn't very good. I'm just really busy at the moment, with band camp and school starting in a little over a week, and I've been facing some writers block. I have an idea that will play out either in this chapter or the next one, it depends on how everything comes into play. And I want to thank my friend (who I shall refer to as senpi) for helping be with this idea. I'll get this and chapter 12 up tonight, and hopefully up to 15 chapters by the end of this weekend. Now, on to chapter 11!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 11

After they ate, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy left for the guild.

When they arrived, they were met with the usual craziness of there guild mates, with Canna saying that she just wanted some quality drinking time (even thought it wasn't even 10am yet) and Jet and Droy cheering Levy on as she deciphered an ancient text for a job. Even thought she had arrived home the night before, Lucy finally felt like she was home. 'I'll ask Levy what she thinks of my dream later.' Lucy thought, glancing over at her best friend.

Across the room, Natsu and Gray were starting to fight.

"You wanna go Ice Princess?" Natsu said, igniting his fists.

"Sure Pyro, just don't cry when you loose!" Grey shot back, getting into an Ice Make stance.

Used to their fighting, Lucy sat at the bar.

"So," Mirajane started, "how did the job go?"

"Ok. It was really easy. Remember how I told you this guy named Bora was trying to kidnap girl when I firstly Natsu? Well it was him again, but he was arrested this time." Lucy said, remembering finding all of the girls on the ship's deck.

"Wow. Same guy that you've faced before." Mira said. "That's unusual."

"Yeah I guess. And it was the same guy that even caused me and Natsu to meet! Talk about fate!" Lucy said, glancing across the guild hall to see both Natsu and Gray still fighting.

"Oh. I see how it is." Mira said, leaning in close to Lucy. "You like him."

"What the?! No I don't! I mean I like him as a friend but I don't like him like that!" Lucy exclaimed, getting flustered because Mira saying things like that.

"I know." Mira said, standing up straight again. "But you would make a cute couple." She added with a smile.

'Would we?' Lucy asked herself, looking back over to where Natsu and Gray were fighting, to see that Erza had broken up the fight, and was no doubt lecturing both of them about proper guild behavior.

After a few minuets of lecturing, Erza let both Natsu and Gray go, with Natsu walking tears the bar and Gray going to sit at a table on the far side of the guild hall. Natsu had sat down next to Lucy, when Mira came back over.

"By the way Natsu, a reporter from Sorcerer Weekly will be here tomorrow. Just to let you know." She said, before walking back down to the other side of the bar to finish cleaning the glasses ad putting them away.

"Dammit! Natsu sad as he put his head on the bar. "They always make me seem like the bad guy!"

"Come on Natsu! They don't make you seem that bad, do they?" Lucy said, trying to remember if she has read anything bad about Natsu in Sorcerer Weekly before.

Suddenly, an idea came to Natsu. Not one of the ones that were stupid or childish, but one that he thought would be a good idea to spend some time with Lucy, alone.

"Hey Luce. Wanna go on a date tomorrow?"

A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Ok I'll use the idea that me and senpi thought up earlier in the next chapter. Another uneventful chapter, but a chapter none the less. I'll have 12 up soon, so please be patient until then.

Kisses!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm doing chapter 12! Ok I left you guys at a cliff hanger last chapter, that's why I'm updating again do I don't have senpi and my BFF (who I will start to call nee-chan) breathing down my neck telling me to finish it. Also, I love you guys and hope that you aren't too mad abou lt the cliff hanger. Onto chapter 12!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 12

"Hey Luce. Wanna go on a date tomorrow?" Natsu asked. He hoped she didn't turn him down.

Lucy looked at him, wide eyes, and after a second, a smile joined, seemingly lighting up her whole face. "I'd be happy to!" She said. 'Hopefully this is a good date.' Lucy thought, 'It's gonna be my first one!'

"Alright!" Natsu said, pumping his fist in the air with excitement. "I'll be over at 9!" And with that, he was off.

"Well," Lucy said as she got up, "I'm going home. I'll see you soon, Mira."

Lucy walked home, but felt a little strange because it was so early. She had to ask for advise from her spirits, and would need their help getting ready for the next day, but didn't really seem to mind. She didn't like to use them, but was excited that she was going on a date.

'I'll ask Cancer to do my hair, and have Virgo bring me something cute to wear from the celestial world!' Lucy thought as she unlocked the door to her house.

Seeing as it was only 11:30, Lucy decided that she was going to work on her novel a little bit before she made herself lunch. After almost an hour, Lucy had finished another chapter in her novel, then decided to make lunch.

She ate, and after lunch she read her new book using her Gale-force glasses, then decided to write another letter to her mom.

(Lucy's letter)

Dear Mom,

Today I came home from the guild early. Don't worry though, I'm fine. After I was home, I worked on my novel a little bit, ate lunch, and read my new book! I came home early for one reason though. It's Natsu. He asked me out on a date, and I said yes. He left soon after that, and seeing as all my friends were either busy or on jobs, I left only a few minutes later. There is one more thing I need to tell you one more thing though, before I finish writing. I had the dream again. I wanted to tell Levy about it, but she was busy, and I knew she would be for the next few hours, so I decided to tell her tomorrow after my date. But I'm afraid of what the meaning is, or if it is telling the future. I could always ask Canna to read my cards for the future, but I don't want to sound desperate or crazy. I'm sure I'll get to the bottom of this! I'll talk to you soon!

Your daughter always,

Lucy

Lucy finished her letter and sealed it before putting it in the box with the others.

She looked at her clock and sighed. It read 4:37. 'Today will drag, won't it?' Lucy thought as she stood up and stretched. Deciding that she would ask for advice now, she grabbed her keys from her hip and chose out the one with the lion's head on it.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy said as she sliced the key thought the air, with Loki appearing almost instantly.

"Hi Lucy. It's been a while." He said.

"Yeah it has." Lucy didn't really call on Leo to talk much, but this time, it was serious.

"So,what did you want to talk about?" He asked as he say down.

"Well...I need some advice." She asked, looking at her feet. She hated asking for anything from her spirits, but she didn't have a clue on what she was suppose to do on this date!

Loki only looked at her, silently telling her to continue.

"Well, I got a date, and I was wondering, what am I suppose to do?" She asked, still looking down at her feet.

"Wait! You got a date! With who!" Loki exclaimed, jumping up from his chair, clearly wanting to know who had asked Lucy out.

"Yeah I got a date." She said, "With Natsu."

"Ok I guess I should have see that coming." Loki said, taking his seat again. "Just be yourself. Don't try to be someone you aren't."

"Really? That's all I have to do? Just be myself?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Loki said, "it's easy." He looked at the clock really quick before adding, "Speaking of dates, I have in right now. I'll see you around Lucy." Loki said as he disappeared back into the celestial world.

Lucy looked at the clock, to see it was already 5:15. Going to the kitchen to make dinner, she saw that she was running low on ingredients, so putting on her shoes, she left for the market to get groceries.

Later back at Lucy's house...

Lucy had just finished dinner, and was putting leftovers away, when there was a knock at the door. Looking to the clock as seeing is wasn't too late, she put the leftovers in the fridge the answered the door.

"Hi Canna." Lucy said as she invited the brunette in.

"Hey Lucy, I have to tell you something." Canna said, cutting straight to the chase.

"Ok." Lucy said as she said on the couch, and motioned for Canna to do the same.

Sitting down, Canna quickly told Lucy what she had come to tell her.

"I was checking your cards, as I do every so often, when I noticed something strange. According to the cards, danger and darkness loom on the horizon. If I were you, I wouldn't go on any jobs alone for the time being, until the cards reveal that the danger has passed. That's all I came to tell you." Canna said as she got up and left.

'The cards show danger and darkness in my future?' Lucy thought as she got up to finish cleaning up from dinner. 'I wonder what it is.'

A/N: another cliff hanger! I'll be sure to update tomorrow, but that's all there is for tonight. I wonder what the danger is. Perhaps Lucy's dream? Keep reading to find out!

Kisses!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: sorry for the cliff hangers! I'll (hopefully) not end this chapter in a cliff hanger. Also, as a sorry for the last 2 cliff hangers in a row, this will be a really long chapter. I hope you like!

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 13

Lucy slept very poorly that night. The future Canna had told her the cards held ran through her mind, and as she slept, she had the dream of Igneel's death over and over. Finally, deciding that she had gotten all the rest she was going to get, Lucy rolled out of bed and looked at the clock on her bedside table. It read 7:30 in the morning.

Getting up, Lucy went to the kitchen and had breakfast, then took a bath and brushed her teeth. Coming back to her room, she quickly put on some pajamas and called out Cancer and Virgo.

"Yes Princess?" Virgo said, while Cancer said at the same time, "How would you like your hair Miss Lucy?"

"Hi guys." Lucy said to both spirits, before turning to Virgo, "Virgo, can you get me some cute clothes that aren't very dressy please?"

"Of course Princess." Virgo said as she vanished back through her gate to find some clothes for Lucy.

"Cancer, can you please put my hair in pigtails?" She asked, turning to the crab-man know as Cancer.

"Sure ebi." He said as he began to work on her hair.

After a few minuets of brushing and pulling, Lucy had her hair pulled up in pigtails, each with a light blue ribbon tied in a bow. By the time Lucy's hair was done, Virgo was back and she handed her a light blue dress, with detached arms, and a pair of light tan boots that came up to the middle of her calves.

"Thank you both so much!" Lucy said after she dressed and came out for her spirits to see. Looking at the clock, she noticed that it was already 8:50, so Natsu would be there to pick her up any minuet.

"Have fun on your date Princess!" Virgo called as she and Cancer went back through their gates, back to the spirt world.

"Loki must have told them." She muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her window. Surprised, she jumped back, only to look at the window as see Natsu floating there, being held by Happy. She walked over to the window and opened it, so they could enter.

"Why didn't you knock on the door?" Lucy asked, a small amount of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry Luce," Natsu mumbled, "I wanted to surprise you." 'I'm such an idiot!' He thought, mentally kicking himself, 'I messed this date up before it even started!'

"It's ok. I'm not mad." Lucy said as she walked over to him. 'I made him feel bad.' She thought, starting to feel guilty.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have knocked on the door." He said, looking down.

"It's fine, honestly. You just startled me, that's all."

Looking up at her, Natsu smiled. "You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." Lucy said, a blush forming and turning her cheeks pink.

"It's the truth." Natsu said, grabbing her hand so she would look at him.

"Oooooooohhhh! You're in looooovvvvveeee!" Happy chimed in, as if on cue.

"Go back to the guild hall Happy." Natsu said looking to the small blue cat floating around the room, "You aren't tagging along on this date."

"Fine!" Happy said as he turned around and flew out the window.

Natsu sighed. "I hate being mean to him. But that was the only way he would leave." Looking at Lucy, he said, "Ready to leave?"

A few minuets later...

"So, waddaya wanna do first?" Natsu asked as they wandered aimlessly around Magnolia.

"I don't really know..." Lucy said, her voice trailing off as she thought of what she wanted to do. There was always the bookstore, but se didn't want to bore Natsu. Suddenly, an idea hit her. "How about we go find a restaurant and get some good and take it as a picnic and spend the day in the woods?" She asked.

"Sure." Natsu said as he started to head in the opposite direction, to a small deli that was near the edge of Magnolia.

They got everything they needed for the picnic; sandwiches, chips, drinks, cookies, and a cake for dessert. They also stopped by Lucy's house to grab a basket and a blanket. Finally, they made their way to the woods, with Natsu grabbing Lucy's hand as they entered.

They walked around for a bit before finding a good spot to sit. It was in the shade, but there was a small break in the trees so they could sit in the sun if thy wanted to, and one of the nearby trees was perfect for climbing.

Setting down the basket, Lucy began to unroll the blanket down on the grass, and sat down on it, waiting for Natsu to do the same.

Natsu sat down in the blanket with Lucy and reached for the basket, only to have his hand slapped away by Lucy.

"Ouch. Why'd ya do that Luce?" Natsu said, rubbing his hand where she had slapped him.

"Because it's," Lucy checked the watch she had on, "only 10:37 and I'm not letting you eat until noon." She said.

"Ok." Natsu said, as her layed back and looked up at the clouds. "Look at all the shapes!"

Laying in her back beside him, Lucy looked up at the clouds. "Woah, look at that!" She said, pointing to a cloud shaped like a turtle.

"That's cool, but look at that one!" Natsu said back, pointing to a cloud shaped like a running horse.

Their game continued until Lucy checked her watch and noticed it was already 12:28.

"Hey," she said, sitting up, "wanna eat now?"

"Yeah!" Natsu said as he reached into the basket and grabbed out a sandwich, and began to eat it.

Lucy giggled at his eagerness before grabbing a sandwich herself.

They ate and talked until all the food they had brought was gone, except for the cake.

"Let's eat it now!" Natsu said as he reached for it, only to have his had slapped away by Lucy once again.

"We are not eating that cake right now. We will save it for later." She said as she stood up and stretched.

"Ok." Natsu said as he got up and stretched, then began to walk towards a large tree. "Wanna climb with me?" He asked, already on the second branch.

"Uhhhh..." Lucy said. She had a dress on, but she also had shorts on under it. "Sure!" She said, making up her mind.

They climbed to the top of the tree and say there, admiring the view.

"It's really beautiful here, isn't it?" Lucy said, taking in all the natural beauty that was the forest. The sun was in the west, beginning to set, throwing shades of orange and red across the forest. Looking at her watch, she realized they had spend a lot of time climbing the tree and admiring the view, as it was already 6:47. Deciding that what time it was didn't really matter, Lucy leaned back into Natsu, 'this feels nice...' Lucy thought as she relaxed. He was warm and had wrapped his arms around her, giving her a feeling of security.

They sat like that for a few minuets before Lucy decided to climb down. It was going to be dark soon, and she really didn't eat to be in the woods at night.

Natsu climbed down with Lucy, ad ran for the cake when they got to the bottom.

"We will eat that when we get back to my house, but we are leaving now." Lucy said as she put the cake in the basket and started to fold up the blanket. They began to walk back to Magnolia, getting back into town right as it was getting dark.

They walked back to Lucy's house, and walked in, Natsu sitting down, while Lucy put the blanket back in the closet she had gotten it from earlier.

She came back to the kitchen, and sat down, getting a piece of cake for Natsu, and one for herself.

That ate their cake, then Natsu got up to go home. Before he left, Lucy gave him a hug. "Thanks for today! It was really fun!" She said, pulling away from the hug.

"No problem!" Natsu said as he turned around and left for his house, a small blush heating his cheeks that he didn't allow anyone to see.

After Natsu left, Lucy got ready for bed, and fell into a restless sleep, with a new addition to her nightmare.

A/N: I know. I know. I'm evil for leaving you hanging again and ruining the very end with a creepy part, but you should have seen that coming. I'm sorry I didn't update this chapter to the site earlier, but I had a busy day today and literally fell asleep writing this chapter. But it's done now. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, and how I can make the story better!

Kisses!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'M BAAACCCCKKKK! I know. It's been like, forever. I've been really busy with my family and school starts back up in a few days, so I've been stressed and facing major writers block. Also, my parents decided to block internet access after midnight, so I'm literally writing this so I can update when I wake up. I'll do my best to update everyday, or every other day, but no promises. I'll make this another long chapter, so enjoy.

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 14

(Lucy's dream from Lucy's POV)

We were on a job. We had made it to the village and had talked to the client about the job and what we were looking for and when to look for it. We spent the day just wandering around town, looking in all the shops and stopping to eat. We went into the forest, and saw a creature that was huge, red, and scaly.

"Is that?" I said, looking at the creature, noticing how it's breathing was even, meaning it was asleep.

"It has to be." Natsu said, walking around it. "It's defiantly him. After 7 long years, I've finally found you, Igneel."

As if his name being said was an alarm, the dragon stirred and sat up. Looking around, his eyes landed on Natsu. Igneel blinked, as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dad." Natsu said, taking a small step toward the beast. "Dad!" He full out ran and hugged the dragon, with Happy and I close behind. I had wanted to meet him, ever since Natsu told me about him.

"Son." A deep voice rumbled, startling both me and Happy. Looking up, I realized it was Igneel who had spoken.

Natsu and Igneel talked for almost 2 hours, before Natsu finally realized that we had a job to finish.

"I'll see you later dad!" Natsu called over his shoulder, as we ran back to the village to check into the inn.

After we checked in, we walked around the village for a while, before retuning to the village square as it got dark.

"Now we just have to wait." I said as I sat down on a nearby bench.

Soon after, a roar was heard from the forest, and a giant creature flew into the sky!

"That must be it!" I yelled as I grabbed for my gate keys. I closed my fist where they should have been, but found nothing. "What the?" I said under my breath, looking around for my keys. "Where did they go!" I screamed as I started to panic. The keys. My only link to my mother and my magic. Gone.

The creature was now looming over the village, beating its mighty wings against the sky.

My eyes widened. It was Igneel. The very dragon that raised Natsu, was attacking the village! Suddenly, a voice called to me. A voice I thought I wouldn't ever hear again.

"Lucy! Move!" Layla called out as she held up a set of keys. My keys. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" She called as she sliced the key though the air, successfully summoning Leo.

"Mom!" I yelled, running towards her, tears starting to flow down my face. "Mom!"

She turned to me, and handed me my keys. "You must leave here. Now. Go back to Fairy Tail where it's safe. Go!" She said, tuning me around and pushing me back in the direction of Natsu and Happy, who both stood, staring up at the dragon that we had talked to earlier that day.

"Come on." I said, grabbing Natsu's hand and picking Happy up. "We have to leave."

"No." Natsu said as he stood, still looking to the great fire dragon. "I can't leave him after looking for seven years."

"Come on! We have to leave!" I said, tugging on his arm, trying to get him to move. "Now!"

"No Lucy! I can't leave him!" He said, anger in his voice as he clenched his fists. "I can't loose him aga-"

He was cut off by a sudden roar. This one was not one of Igneel. It was not if this world. Suddenly, my mom was by Igneel's side, as if trying to comfort him, and trying to get him to move.

A stillness filled the air, before a beam of pure darkness hit both Igneel and my mother, killing both on contact.

"No." I said, willing it not to be true. "NOOOOOOOO!"

(End of dream. Return to 3rd person POV)

Lucy woke up, tangled in her sheets, covered in sweat, with tears running down her face.

Running was heard in the hall as she turned to the door to see Natsu run through. He ran over to the bed and held Lucy in a tight hug.

"What happened." He asked, "What made you cry."

"A dream. A horrible, horrible, dream." Lucy said as she clung to him, feeling better at the warmth and security that surrounded her while she was in his arms.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, his lips on her hair.

"No." Lucy said, still clinging to him for dear life. 'Mom.' She thought, 'Why were you in it this time?'

A/N: MAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil for leaving you at another cliff hanger. There is some Nalu going on, but not a whole lot. Yet. I'll update again soon, but it took me almost an hour just to write that dream. I actually kept track on time while doing this. It was 12:03 when I started, and it's now 12:57. Almost an hour. Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. I'll update again as soon as I can but I have orientation for school tomorrow (technically later today) so I might not update like I want to. I really want your guys' opinion on this and opinions on what should happen next, so please, review!

Kisses!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Once again, an update! I'll just go to the story. I actually found this on my iPod. I thought I had updated it to the site, but didn't, so here is chapter 15, a few days late!

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 15

After a bit of consoling, Lucy was up and getting ready for the day. She really wanted to think her dream over, and ask her spirits about it, but Natsu was determined to get her going.

"Hurry up Luce!" Natsu called from the kitchen. He was making breakfast and thinking about what would happen later. Surely Mira would ask about the date, but as for the rest of the guild, that was unpredictable. Anything could happen. A major brawl? A party maybe? After all, thy were FairyTail, and they were know for that type of thing.

Finally, Lucy came down, wearing a red tee-shirt and black shorts, with her hair tied in its usually little side ponytail.

"Woah. You made breakfast?" She said, looking at the bacon, eggs, and pancakes he had made sitting on the table.

"Yeah." Natsu said. "I made it since you were taking so long getting ready for the day."

They ate and cleaned up before leaving for the guild hall. Once they arrived, Lucy was beginning to have second thoughts about going in.

"What's the hold up?" Natsu asked when he realized she had stopped walking.

"I wonder what they will say." She said, looking at the doors of the hall. 'Will they be happy? Surprised? Or did they see this coming?' She thought, her brain going into overload.

Natsu took a step toward Lucy, grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eye. "Luce," he said, "don't worry. Just relax and everything will be ok."

Lucy took a deep breath. She could handle this. "Ok. Let's go."

They walked into the guild hall, separating, with Lucy going to sit at the bar to talk with Levy and Mira, and Natsu going to the far side of the guild hall to fight with Gray.

"So," Mira said as Lucy sat down, "how was the date yesterday?"

'Figures she would ask that.' Lucy thought before answering. "It was fun! We went to this little deli and got food for a picnic and spent the day out in the woods!" She said, maybe a little to excitedly.

"Oooooooh! Sounds like you two had fun! So," Mira said, voice dropping low, "is he a good kisser?"

At that comment, Lucy nearly fell out of her chair. Her? And Natsu? Kiss? "We didn't kiss Mira." Lucy said, trying not to blush, but failing miserably.

"Oh. I see how it is." Levy said, leaning closer to Lucy. "You really like him and you wanted to kiss him. Didn't you Lu-chan?"

"I thought you were suppose to be on my side Levy!" Lucy cried out as she put her head on the bar.

"I'm just kidding, you know that, right?" Levy said, looking at her best friend.

"Yeah, I know." Lucy said, before remembering her dream. "By the way, there is something that has been bothering me. I was hoping, with you being the expert on everything you are, could you help me with it?"

Levy looked at her friend for a second before grabbing her arm and leading her to a table that had no one near it.

"Ok. What's up?" She asked.

"Well," Lucy started, "I've been having a dream that's been bothering me. I've had for a few days now, always the same one, but it changed last night."

Lucy explained her dream to Levy, then told her how Layla, her late mother, was in it last night. "...and Cana told me that she had checked my cards and they said that there was danger and darkness looming on the horizon and then she told me not to go on any jobs alone for a while. And since I keep on having this dream, I think it means something. What do you thing Levy?"

Levy pondered this for a moment. 'Does it mean something? Or is it merely coincidence thy she kept on having this dream?' Levy though as she looked around the guild hall.

She sighed. "Honestly Lu, I don't know. It could be coincidence, it could be the future. Only time will tell. Sorry."

Lucy felt a bit disappointed. She thought Levy would have the answer, as she often does. It seems like this was one of the rare times when she didn't know the answer. "It's ok Levy. I know you don't always have the answer."

"Maybe you should talk to Cana about it. She might know about it."

"Yeah, she might." Lucy said, scanning the hall for her brunette friend. Not seeing her anywhere, she looked to Levy. "Did Cana leave I a job?"

"I don't know." Levy said, as she too scanned the room. "I wasn't here yesterday either. I don't really like the reporter, so I stayed at home and deciphered ancient texts all day."

"Oh. Ok." Lucy said as she scanned the room again. "I guess she left. I'll asks her about it next time I see her."

A/N: Once again, almost an hour to write this. I had orientation and saw senpi and nee-chan, so that made me happy earlier. It's once again after midnight so I'll upload this whenever I wake up, so most likely around 11:30-12:00 since I like to sleep late. I'll update again (hopefully) before school starts and I'm pulled info the chaos of marching band and homework. I REALLY CANT BELIVE I MADE IT TO CHAPTER 15! IVE NEVER REALLY STUCK TO A STIRY THIS LONG! ILL KEEP UPDATING AND KEEPING THIS STORY GOING TILL THE END!

Kisses!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Wow. Just wow. Already chapter 16. I can't believe I've come this far and people have been supportive! This is the first update of the school year for me, so (sadly) updates will be reduced to 2 maybe 3 times a week.

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 16

After asking around the guild, Lucy and Levy discovered that Cana had, in fact, gone on a job the day before.

"So we can't ask Cana about it now." Lucy said, sitting down at the table, feeling defeated.

"Yeah, I guess not." Levy said, sitting down next to her blonde friend. "I wonder what made her leave on a job so suddenly. She didn't seem interested at all the day before yesterday. Maybe she decided to pay her tab?"

"Maybe." Lucy replied, looking up to see Natsu making his was over to the table they were currently sitting at. "Hi Natsu."

"Hey Luce. Wanna go on a job?" He asked.

'Of course he wants to go on a job! We haven't been on one for a while.' Lucy thought. "Sure." She shrugged. Her rent wasn't due for a few weeks, but it's better to have her rent beforehand, seeing as her landlady could be scary if she wanted to.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Natsu said, grabbing Lucy's hand and leading her to the request board.

"Bye Levy!" Lucy managed to get out before Natsu had dragged her to far.

"Bye Lu! Have fun on your job!" Levy called back before they were to far for her to call to.

Natsu dragged Lucy out of the guild hall, towards her apartment.

"Uh, Natsu?" Lucy said as soon as they were out if the guild hall. "Didn't we need to pick out a job?"

"Nope!" Natsu replied, picking up the pace, "I already picked out the job and right now we're on our way to your place so you can pack!"

"Ok." Lucy said, slightly confused. Usually they picked their jobs out as a team, and decided how the pay was going to be split before leaving. "What's this job about?"

"I'll explain that later," Natsu said, coming to a halt in front of Lucy's apartment, "just go in an pack really quick! I'll meet you at the train station in 20 minuets, that way we can leave and be there today!" He finished, starting to run in the direction of his house.

A/N: I know, a short chapter, so I'm sorry for that. I'll be busy and stressed, and face writer's block because school has started again, so I'm sorry in advance for the lack if updates. Also, I'm thinking, should I write a miralax (MirajanexLaxas) oneshot? Also maybe a Nalu oneshot? Let me know in your reviews!

Kisses!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: IM SO SO SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I was going to update last weekend, but I had to help my grandma take care of my siblings, and this week is really stressful. I've had homework of some form every night, band, and to top it all off, my Papa (stepdads dad) is in the hospital and in comatose (meaning he is in a comma like state, and is close to death). And the wifi at my house was out on Tuesday and Wednesday. So yeah, crappy week. But I'll update this, put up the Nalu oneshot, and put up my new story (one of them, possibly both if I can get chapter one typed up), so look forward to that! Any way, on to chapter 17!

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Fairy Tail or any if the characters, Hiro Mashima does.

Chapter 17

-20 minuets later at the train station-

Lucy was already at the train station, waiting for Natsu. She looked at the clock. 'He should be here.' She thought.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he ran up to the station, "Let's go!"

Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her to the train that they had to board to get to Larvaren.

"Hey! Natsu!" Lucy said as they sat down. "Where's Happy? And why are suddenly insisting that we ride the train?"

"Happy's on a job with Carla and Wendy, and I figured that you would rather ride the train to Larvaren." Natsu said simply. Honestly, he just wanted to be able to lay his head in Lucy's lap during the ride.

"Ok. Since when does Carla like Happy enough to allow him to come on job with them?" Lucy asked, looking around the train. Almost no one was on it. 'How strange...'

"He didn't ask Carla, he asked Wendy. She wants them to get close to each other!" Natsu said with a smile, obviously happy for Happy.

Lucy returned his smile and looked out the window as they started to move.

"Urgggg...I dot feel so good..." Natsu said as he put his head in Lucy's lap.

Lucy sighed. Not the usual frustrated sigh he herd form her. This one was a stressed sigh, they type of sigh he only herd form her when she was late for paying her rent or when something was more difficult than she thought. 'I wonder what it is...' Natsu thought as he closed his eyes.

Soon, both Natsu and Lucy were asleep, and on their way to Larvaren.

"Sir, Ma'am, wake up. We have reached Larvaren." Said one of the train attendants as he tried to wake Natsu and Lucy.

"Nggg..." Lucy said as she opened her eyes. She noticed the train attendant. "Are we in Larvaren?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. Please wake up your boyfriend and get off the train. We depart for magnolia in a few minuets."

"H-he's not my boyfriend..." Lucy said, but the attendant was already walking away.

"Natsu. Natsu, wake up!" Lucy said, gently poking Natsu in the ribs.

He cracked an eye open, and saw they were still on the train, but hey weren't moving.

"Are we here?" He asked, sitting up and yawning.

"Yeah." Lucy said as she stood up, "Let's go check into the inn."

A/N: Update. Complete. I'll try to update again this weekend, but I can't promise anything. I may need to go to Georgia this weekend if my Papa dies, but I'll still be able to write. I hope you guys have a great day! Love y'all!

Kisses!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: woo-hoo! 2 updates in one weekend! Yay! Into the story!

Disclaimer: no, FairyTail does not belong to me (I wish it did)

Chapter 18

As Natsu and Lucy walked around the city, they noticed it was oddly empty.

"Is it just me, or are we the only ones out here?" Lucy said in a shaky voice as she looked around. 'This is really creepy! Its a city for crying out loud!'

Natsu stopped and looked around. He hadn't really noticed that they were the only ones out, mainly because his mind was still fuzzy from being asleep. He sniffed the air.

"That's strange." He said looking around. "I don't smell anyone. Do you think this is like the time after we fought Lullaby and were on our way back to the guild?"

"No." Lucy said, looking at the ground. "There would be perfectly straight cracks leading to the center of town. There aren't any here."

"Huh." Natsu said simply before he started to walk again.

Lucy followed without a word, and they were soon at the inn they were going to stay at.

Natsu walked up to the reception counter and payed for their room before walking up to it with Lucy.

When they opened the door, they saw that, yet again, there was only one bed.

'Why does this keep happening!' Lucy thought as she set her bag down and got her pj's out so she could change. 'This happened on our last job too!'

Lucy walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed, while Natsu simply took off his sandals and laid down on the bed, making sure that there was enough room for Lucy to lay down on for when she came out of the bathroom. As soon as his head came into contact with the pillow, Natsu was out.

Lucy came out of the bathroom only a few minuets later, to see Natsu already asleep on the bed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Lucy sighed as she climbed into bed beside him. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, smiling as he did so.

"Luuuuucccy." He said in his sleep, causing Lucy to blush and look up at him.

'He dreams about me?!' Lucy thought as he snuggled closer, burying his face in her hair. His breathe ticked the skin of her neck as he breathed in and out slowly.

Lucy snuggled into Natsu's chest, hearing his strong, steady heartbeat. 'I could get used to this...' Lucy said as she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep, the best sleep she had in while.

A/N: ok. 2 updates already this weekend! I'll try to update Fairy Tail Academy Setup, but no promises!

Kisses!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Just going onto the story!

No, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

Chapter 19

The next morning came, and Lucy was, as usual, the first one up.

"Natsu. Natsu get up." Lucy said, pushing against his chest in an attempt to wake him up.

"Nnng..." Natsu growled as he tried to stop Lucy from waking him up. "Too early."

Natsu rolled over, not letting go of Lucy, so she was now very awkwardly laying across him!

Lucy blushed as dark as Erza's hair, and tried to free herself from the iron grip of Natsu.

Finally, Natsu let go, and Lucy got out of bed and ran for the bathroom. 'What if Natsu woke up and saw me blushing?!' Lucy thought as she looked in the mirror. She collected herself and got ready for the day, and when she came out of the bathroom, Natsu was sitting up in the bed.

"Morning Luce!" Natsu called out, his voice still raspy from sleeping.

"M-morning Natsu." Lucy stuttered as she tried to hide her blush. 'What's wrong with me?! I've never blushed in front of Natsu before! Do I? Do I like him?!' Lucy thought as she looked at the wall, blush having disappeared from her face.

"Luce? Lucy? Are you even listening?" Natsu said as he waved his hand in front of Lucy's face.

"Huh?" Lucy said as she snapped out of her thoughts and found herself face to face with Natsu.

"I said that today we will go out and talk to the client about what happened so we can do you job.!" Natsu said excitedly as he got up. "Let's go!" He extended his hand to Lucy, who took it.

And with that, they were off. Little did they know that the job they were to do would be a bit more than what they bargained for...

A/N: O.o CLIFFHANGERS! I'll try to update again this weekend, but then again, I'm not even in state, so I might not be active. I'll try for you though!

Kisses!


	20. Chapter 20

The duo walked out of the inn, and up the street, towards a town square that seemed familiar, but Lucy couldn't quite put her finger on it. _It's like I've been here before…_

They arrived at the home of the client, and a girl who looked to be the same age as Natsu and Lucy opened the door.

"Hello. You must be the wizards from the guild who took our request," the girl said, looking from Natsu, to Happy, the Lucy, then back to Natsu. She didn't even spare Happy or Lucy a second glance.

Lucy glared at the girl. She was their client, but the way she was looking at Natsu! _He's mine!_ Lucy thought as the girl sat down on the sofa next to Natsu, leaving Lucy to sit on the chair with Happy resting on her lap.

Lucy sat for a while observing the scene before her. The girl, Nivi, was sitting there, looking at Natsu with goo-goo eyes, and Natsu looking uncomfortable by the closeness of Nivi.

Eventually, Natsu looked to Lucy for help, only to see her glaring. Giving her a questioning look, she dropped her glare and spoke, "We are here to learn the details to the case."

"Oh! Of course!" Nivi said, looking around blushing. "There has been a monster lurking around here, it only attacks by night. It will be silent, then it will fly out of the forest and towards the village. It is huge, and breaths fire! We've tried to stop it, but our attacks seem only to aggravate it. You're job, as you already know, is to locate and slay the monster before things get too out of hand."

"Alright," Lucy said, standing up with Happy holding onto her shoulder, " I believe that is all the information we need, thank you."

Lucy then grabbed Natsu's hand, and led him to the door. Just before they left, Lucy turned around and mouthed 'mine' to Nivi, before finally exiting the house with Natsu, ready for the adventure that they were about to embark on, in order to find this 'monster'.

A/N: Lucy has a love rival (don't worry, Natsu still has feelings for her)! I'm really sorry for not updating at all for a while, so (drumroll please) *drumroll* thank you, TODAY IS UPDATE DAY! I AM UPDATING ALL OF MY CURRENT FANFICTIONS, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

kisses!


End file.
